


Curiosity

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Church Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prankster Magnus, Relaxation, Romance, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: The only reason Alec followed along with what Magnus wanted to do was sheer curiosity on what he would do.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I recently posted up an amusing story idea on Facebook and a few people actually wanted to read, so, this is the finished product modified in some areas from the rough draft that's on paper.

They were both panting as Magnus continually pushed his naked hips towards and away from Alexander's own.  The top half of the taller man's torso was pushed up against the wall along with his head and forearms, his back bowed making his ass stick out just right for the frantic, fast paced thrusts that Magnus was continuously delivering to his body over and over again.

They were both trying to be as silent as they could, but, it was near impossible when Alec knew that, on the other side of the very wall he was leaning on, an entire congregation of Catholic, god-fearing Mundanes were there having service.  He wonders what kind of magic Magnus used on him to get Alec to agree to do this in the first place or if it was his own cursed curiosity for wondering what the Warlock would come up with next, but, whatever other thoughts that might have come to him right then, were erased away when Magnus hit the bundle of nerves inside his body just so that he was forced to concentrate on holding his breath so the moan that wanted to be released wouldn't escape from his throat.

He remembered getting to Magnus' loft after a long night of patrolling the streets, hoping to just lie down with his boyfriend, but, instead of that, he finds himself face-to-face with the stunning man clothed in one of his breath-taking outfits that he only ever reserved for going out to parties.  When Alec asked what the occasion was, Magnus had asked, "What? I can't look desirable for my sexy, sweaty boyfriend?" That's when an alarm went off in his head, and Alexander immediately became suspicious.

Alec liked to think that he knew his hedonistic boyfriend quite well by now, "Yes, but knowing you, there's an ulterior motive behind it" Alec told him looking at the gorgeous man in front of himself suspiciously.  Magnus seemed to deflate for a second at having been so easily seen through by Alec, but perked right back up as if something new had entered his mind.  "Take me to church" Magnus said looking to him with a some-what serious face.  Caught off guard by what Magnus had just said to him, Alec asked him, "What?" as he tried to wrap his mind around it, but he had no idea why Magnus would want to go to such a place on a Sunday morning nor try attempting to walk onto hallowed ground with the blood of Asmodeus (an Arch Demon) running through his veins.

"I've never been inside a church before, and I want to see if I can walk into one without being burned alive or harmed" Magnus reasoned thinking it a perfectly valid excuse to attempt walking into a place he had no real reason to be in anyways.  Demons, Warlocks, or even Vampires don't want to try going into holy places for the simple fact of the possible pain they'd go through with every step they trudged within the barriers of the holy lands.

Which brings them to their current state, Magnus could go on hallowed ground, but it brought him a mild discomfort that he could easily block out, because he was powerful enough too, though, a lesser Warlock would have to retreat from it.  That ability came with Magnus' curiosity of a confessional booth, and their current activity.  Alec knew that the High Warlock had to of planned this out right before he even learned he could walk inside an actual church that wasn't the New York Institute.

Magnus hit his prostate with much more urgency which caught Alec unaware and the subsequent moan that escaped his throat was born from the sudden surprise from the change of pace Magnus started using.  Then, lining his torso up with Alec's back, Magnus started suck on Alec's deflect rune while his right hand started pumping Alec's cock in time with his thrust's, and Alec's ability to just hold his breath and pant was thrown out to make room for whispered words of "Fuck", "Shit", and "Oh, yes."

As the words kept falling from his lips, his left hand went to the soft strands of his boyfriends hair while Magnus' started playing with Alec's nipple sending extra little zings of pleasure rippling through his body causing Alec's head to start unconsciously rub against the wooden wall in front of him from all of the pleasure fogging up his mind.  It all seemed to end in seconds, because, one second, his boyfriends sweaty torso was barely touching his back and, now, the full weight of his body was upon him forcing Alec to feel the sweat that had accumulated upon Magnus, but, Alec's back hadn't exactly been absent of sweat either so it didn't bother him much.  Having Magnus' full weight with jello legs, though, wasn't something Alec could handle so, using the hand buried in Magnus' hair, he lightly patted him telling him to silently let up.

Taking back his own weight, Magnus kept in the position the both of them were in while murmuring into Alec's neck, "Just as I'd hoped" as he peppered kisses upon the, no doubt, biggest hickey he'd left on Alec's neck to date.  Alec could feel a large area around the middle of his rune throb and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, Magnus had made it look like someone hit him in the throat with a baseball.  "I knew you had something planned all along" Alec murmured back as Magnus finally pulled away from him.  The twosome started to get dressed in the small, enclosed space, "Could've stopped me" Magnus commented with a shrug.  Alec knew he was right, but this hadn't seemed like it'd be harming anyone in the process so he went along with it in hopes that he wouldn't have to pay for any damages done to said church which, thankfully, he won't have too.

Magnus then got this "Ah-ha" look upon his face before he started chuckling to himself as he continued to button his shirt up, and this triggered Alec into asking, "What?" for the second time that morning.  "No, it's nothing" Magnus answered as he started to cover his face with how funny whatever inside joke he'd just thought of started making him want to burst out laughing, "Magnus, what is it?" Alec asked again wanting to be in on whatever was making his boyfriend have to sit down from the sudden burst of laughter that had attacked him.  "A Nephilim just had sex in a church" Magnus told him not being able to contain his laughter.  And that is exactly when the "Ah-ha" moment hit Alec and he had to put his head in his hands just to stifle his own laughter, "And what makes it worse is that it's Sunday" Alec said chuckling nearing a full laughter attack like Magnus was experiencing at that moment.

"I know! You've just sinned double time today!" Magnus exclaimed in peals of laughter before the sudden opening of the confessional booths door was thrown open and a man says, "Excuse me, what are you two doing in here?" he was obviously the Priest by the robes he was wearing.  The two of them hung their heads as they tried, and failed, to get themselves under control, "Sorry, Father" Alec said squeezing by him with an innocent smile upon his face even though the laughter still struggling from him was anything, but innocent.  With Magnus' hand in his, they quickly left the Priest and congregation of people within the church as they both got away.

"Well, that certainly was entertaining" Magnus remarked as he attempted to stifle more of his laughter.  Still laughing about being caught in the confessional with Magnus, Alec threw his arm around the shorter mans shoulders just to bring him closer to kiss the side of his head as they both walked away from the church.


End file.
